sonic_boom_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Working Overslime
Working Overslime '''is the 6th episode of Sonic Boom Legends, as well as the last episode in Part 1 of Season 1. It aired on 27 May, 2017 in Australia and on 26 May, 2017 in the United States. Synopsis While Dawn tries to research about what Fixer and Forge found in Stonegem Mountain, Erik finds and looks after a robot slime bot named Buster. Appearances '''Characters * Erik the Okapi * Buster * Sophia the Sun Bear * Shift the Hedgehog * Quayla the Grizzly Bear * Alkira the Arctic Fox * Alley the Hedgehog * Maniac the Hedgehog * Knave the Hedgehog * Dawn the Rabbit * Wake the Hawk * Fixer the Fox * Forge the Bear * Keiran the Wolf * Emily the Bunny * Ensham the Arctic Fox (Mentioned) * Sticks the Badger (Mentioned) Locations * Forgone Island ** Forgone Forest ** Main Village *** Main Library Story It was a crystal clear evening in Forgone Forest. The sky was dim, the air was cold, and an okapi is seen, walking through the forest. He proudly walked through the familiar part of the forest, looking at the branches of the trees for things to take pictures of. Even with the spooky things around him, Erik the Okapi did not mind. He was too busy keeping an eye out for great photo shots. He noticed a strange looking owl, perched on a branch. “Ooh.” Erik gasped, as he readied his camera to take a photo. A flash of light appeared, and the photo was taken. The light however, scared the owl, and it flew away in a frantic rush. “Ahh, bummer. Sorry little owl. Forgot to turn off the flash.” Erik remarked as he altered the settings on his camera. After adjusting, Erik continued his little trek through the woods. Deeper into the woods Erik went, taking pictures of a few kinds of nocturnal birds and moonlit forest shots. His adventure through the woods took him to a remote beach, where Erik took a very nice picture of the moon, and the light rippling across the waves. “These are going to look sweet in my nocturnal album.” Erik proudly told himself. He looked up at the moon, and gave a sigh. “It’s getting kinda late. Maybe I should head home.” Erik wondered. He then turned around, and took a step forward, but stopped suddenly. He felt something squishy under his shoe. Curious, Erik lifted his shoe, and saw a green patch of slime. “Ew, yuck.” Erik scoffed, scrubbing the slime off on the ground. After calming down, Erik observed the slime patch on the ground. Beside it, was a little wooden, badly made boat, with slime patches inside. Also, from the puddle Erik stepped in, there was another trail of it, leading deeper into the dark part of the forest. “Wait a second....” Erik thought to himself. “Dark forest, green sticky slime....” Erik then gasped loudly. “It’s the Monster of Green Slime! The one that was on that Wonders of Nature episode! It’s come to the island!” Erik then looked deeper into that part of the woods. “Is it really here?” Erik then backed off, and walked away from the slime trail very quickly. “If it is, then I’m out of here. I’ll take the long way home.” But then, Erik paused. “But, if I took a photo of it, then it would be the first picture I can put in my I-told-you-so album.” After taking a deep breath, Erik turned around, and began to follow the trail. “Arrgh, fine. I’ll get one photo.” And with that, Erik followed the trail of slime, into the woods. His journey did not take him far however, since after a short walk, Erik heard a strange noise. “Ahh!” Erik yelled as he ran behind a bush. He poked his head over the bush, and saw the shadow of a strange figure in the distance. The trail of slime lead all the way to it. Erik gulped, and walked cautiously over to the figure. As Erik slowly made his way to the shadow, the figure made another noise, but this time, it sounded like the whimper of a dog. Confused, Erik approached the shadow. He looked over cautiously, and saw a small robotic dog, with a knapsack sticking out of a small handle on the front of its body. Erik raised his camera, and took a photo accidentally with the flash on. .... Back at Main Village, all the members of the village were gathered in Dawn’s Library, sitting around a large table, in the middle of the room. They all were casually talking to each other, waiting for Fixer and Forge to arrive. Sophia was walking around the room, handing out chocolate chip muffins to everyone. “Would you like a muffin Shift?” Sophia asked the hedgehog, who was slouched over at the end of the table. Shift looked up, and took a muffin from the basket she carried. “Thanks.” Shift remarked as he slumped back down. Suddenly, he felt something pull him up. “It’s rude to slouch on the table.” Sophia remarked, pulling him up straight. Shift just sighed and did what Sophia said, and sat upright. “I just hope Erik comes back soon.” Shift mumbled, looking at the door. Over on a side of the table, Alkira was talking to Quayla and Alley. “What a pretty necklace Alkira!” Quayla told the arctic fox. “How did you get it?” “Oh, Fixer went with Forge to get it for me from Stonegem Mountain.” Alkira replied while looking at the necklace. Quayla’s eyes lit up, and she looked like she was about to scream happily. “Apparently, they also found something else there, but they haven’t told me what it is yet.” Alkira added. “I wonder what it is.” Alley thought out loud, standing behind Quayla. “It must be important if it involves the whole town.” “Shush you.” Quayla snapped as she turned to Alley. She then turned back to Alkira, and put her elbow in the table, interested in this conversation. “So, has Fixer done anything else for you lately?” Quayla smirked back at Alkira. Not that far away from them both, another group of friends were talking. “You really think I’m ready for a live performance?” Maniac asked Knave, who was sitting beside her. “Yeah. With your guitar skills, and my drumming, we could host a performance here in town.” Knave replied reassuringly. “I still don’t know.” Maniac questioned. “It’s just a little scary, the thought of performing. I mean, what if I mess up?” “Hahaha!” Knave laughed. “Don’t worry about it. You’re a talented musician. You can do it if you put your mind to it.” Dawn looked at everyone from the opposite end of the library, and was not impressed from what she saw. “You know, this is a library, not a chicken coop.” She told herself. Suddenly, Wake jumped onto the table, pointing to the door. “Hey everyone, look who finally showed up!” Wake announced. Walking through the doors, was Fixer and Forge, however Forge was carrying something under a cloth. Everyone stopped their chatter, and took a seat, as Fixer and Forge made their way to the front of the room. “Hey everyone.” Fixer greeted. “Hello Fixer.” Everyone replied in unison awkwardly. Fixer then cleared his throat. “I’ve gathered you all today, to discuss something of great importance.” Fixer remarked. Forge, giving a nod, unfolded the Chaos Gem they both found in Ensham’s Mine. All the villagers gasped. “We’re gonna be rich!” Wake shouted, waving his arms in the air. “Quiet down Wake.” Dawn snapped. “Fixer and I found this gem in a mine, over in Stonegem Mountain.” Forge announced. “Actually, Ensham and his minions found this. We escaped with it.” Fixer corrected. “Wouldn’t that mean you stole it?” Lucas asked. “Not cool Fixer.” Shift added. A few nods were seen around the room, and Forge growled at Fixer, who shrugged shyly. “On a side note, who is Ensham?” Keiran asked, who was sitting beside Emily. “'Yea, yeah!' Nobody I know is called that.” Emily hesitantly added. “Wait, Ensham?” Alkira realized. “That’s my father’s name!” She then stood up, and slammed her hands on the table. “You saw him!?” “Better than that actually.” Fixer laughed sarcastically. “He took me captive after I was sneaking around his cave, looking for your amethyst.” “The hero going into danger for her lady friend, this is such a love story.” Quayla quickly and silently told herself before taking a bite out of her chocolate chip muffin. “And if it was not for me, you would’ve been dead.” Forge proudly added. “And if you both listened to my warnings about leaving the village, nobody would have got into trouble.” Sophia huffed. “Kids these days. Didn’t even bring a map.” “First stealing, and now breaking and entering?” Wake joked. “Man, and you guys get up me for my pranks.” “Yes, like that time you snapped my ruler by throwing a thesaurus across the room.” Dawn snarled. Wake shrugged his shoulders in defense. “It was a revolution against the queen!” Wake replied. “Besides, I used words, didn’t I?” “Look everyone, we can talk about my actions later, but what I do know that this gem is more important than you all realize.” Fixer announced. The room went silent, as Fixer continued. “Ensham said that this is called a Chaos Gem, and that it’s from The Ancient Times. Now, I’m not sure exactly what that means, but he did say he was going to use it for something. I’m just not sure what.” Fixer told the group. “Alkira, do you remember your dad saying anything about looking for a Chaos Gem?” “Or having a group of weasel miners as workers?” Forge added. Alkira thought for a moment. “Well, no. Not to me at least. He’d only say he was mining gemstones, and that he was always too busy.” Alkira explained, feeling kind of sad about it. “Then the weasel miners and the Chaos Gem hunting must have been in secret, or it began when Alkira moved to my place.” Fixer wondered. “But why the sudden change of actions?” “That does not matter right now.” Forge stated clearly. “What does matter is finding out about this gem, and what Ensham wanted with it.” “Right.” Fixer agreed. “Dawn, do you have any books about Chaos Gems?” “Not specifically.” Dawn replied as she walked over to a bookshelf. She began flipping a small pile of books, reading the covers as she did. “Nope, just some extremely fragile and priceless books about The Ancients.” “Well, do you think you could have a look in those books for anything about Chaos Gems?” Fixer asked. “Aww, but I’m reading this great book right now.” Dawn groaned. “It’s called Jacket, and it’s about this guy who can teleport by looking at pictures.” “Don’t worry Fixer, I’ll do the research!” Wake proclaimed, as he marched towards the shelves proudly, but was quickly stopped by an embarrassed looking Dawn. “On second thoughts, I’ll do it.” Dawn shyly remarked. “I don’t want these books ruined.” “Great to hear.” Fixer replied. He looked around the room, and noticed a chair was empty. “Hey, where’s Erik?” Suddenly, the doors burst open, and a happy okapi entered the room, however he was covered in Slime. The room went silent. “You’ll never believe that I found tonight.” Erik proudly announced, feeling out of breath. Suddenly, a little robot dog appeared shyly from behind Erik. Everyone looked at the dog in silence, before the dog spat some green slime on the floor. A unanimous gasp was heard around the room. “Ahhhhhhh!” Dawn screamed, making even the trees outside shake. .... Over at Erik’s house, we see Fixer, Alkira and Shift talking to Erik while he played with the robot dog on the open space near the door. Fixer had a little note, and was reading it aloud to everyone. “My name is Buster and I’m an evil slime bot. If you find me, don’t feed me any bones made by Dr Eggman, or the government spies,” Fixer stopped reading, and read the rest slowly, and confused. “who tell the alien overlords where my left socks are.” Everyone but Erik scrunched there face in confusion. Fixer read the last of the note. “Signed by Sticks the Badger.” Fixer concluded. “Sticks.” Fixer thought for a moment, now curious about the name. “Where have I heard that name before?” “You sure this was in Buster’s satchel?” Shift asked Erik, who was playing fetch with Buster. “Aha!” Erik replied happily. “I first thought he was The Monster of Green Slime, but it turns out, it’s just a robot who needed looking after.” Erik gave Buster a hug, and Buster spat some more green slime on Erik. “Eww, yuck.” Erik remarked, flicking the slime off. However it flew across and landed on Alkira’s shoe. “Eww, it’s on me, it’s on me!” Alkira panicked, kicking the slime off her shoe. “I’m still not convinced.” Shift conceded. “The documentary said the monster came from the sky.” “But, if you are keeping him Erik, at least take him over to Forge’s so he can stop this, Buster, from spitting slime everywhere.” Fixer cut in after Shift. “We don’t want any more accidents.” “Good luck to Dawn to clean up the library.” Shift quietly chuckled. “Alright Fixer.” Erik unknowingly agreed, as he was too busy rubbing Busters belly. “And these were just cleaned yesterday too.” Alkira sighed sadly. .... The next morning comes, and we see Erik laying asleep in his bed. Suddenly, the door burst open, and incomes Buster, happily barking at Erik. The sudden noises made Erik just straight out of bed, and land on the floor in a heap. Buster walked over, and licked Erik’s face in comfort. “Good morning to you too Buster.” Erik groaned tiredly. Erik was now walking Buster along Main Villagers main street in the morning of the day. Erik closed his eyes, and sniffed the morning air, as the sweet smell of bakeries cooking, and the smell of hot chocolate danced into Erik’s nose. Erik opened his eyes, and looked at Buster only to find slime smeared along the ground behind Buster. Erik groaned, knowing he had to clean this mess up. All that day Buster made Erik’s life hard. Buster spewed slime in Keiran and Emily’s picnic on the beach, as Erik played fetch. Buster got slime in Sophia’s mixing batter as she tried to make Erik some fresh cookies, which made Sophia very upset. Buster even got Erik kicked out of Meh Burger because Buster was making too much mess, and got Knave upset about the slime covered floor he now must clean. Erik turned to Buster angrily. “That’s it Buster, we are getting you’re slime hose cut!” Erik shouted. Buster shivered back in disgrace, and worry. .... Erik stormed Buster over to Forge’s Cave, were Forge was seen polishing the Chaos Gem, while chilling by his furnace. Erik pushed Buster along the ground, who stopped and smiled happy at Forge, who then turned motionlessly to the two. “Can you please make Buster stop spewing slime everywhere permanently Forge?!” Erik remarked. Buster looked at Forge with happy, content eyes, as Forge turned back to the polishing. “Perhaps.” Forge replied. “But I’ve seen what that little thing can do, and I don’t want him here.” He continued to work, waiting for a reply, but after a moment of silence, Forge was concerned. He turned back around, so see Buster still sitting in place, but Erik had sprinted back into Forgone Forest. “Hey!” Forge yelled at Erik. He put the Chaos Gem away, grabbed Buster, and sprinted after Erik. “Get back here!” Forge shouted as he ran behind Erik. .... Their chase took them into Main Village, where Erik ran straight into Fixer, who was crossing the main road at the time. Alkira watched from the sidewalk, and saw Erik collide into Fixer and land in a tangled heap on the dirt road. She approached them both. “This is why you look left, and right before crossing the street Fixer.” Alkira pouted looking down on them, as the groaned in pain. Not that far behind, Forge was puffing out of breath as he approached the town. Alkira turned towards Forge, as he approached Erik and Fixer, as they began to get on their feet. “How, dare you, leave, that thing, at my forge!” Forge puffed out of breath as he dropped Buster at Erik’s feet. “What are you doing here?!” Erik exclaimed at Forge. “You said you’d get rid of his slime function!” “Not when you just leave him there!” Forge snapped back. “Alright, alright, what’s going on here?” Fixer butted in. As the group quarreled among themselves, Buster saw something shiny on Forge’s belt. Buster squinted his eyes, and saw that it was the Chaos Gem. With a look of determination, Buster leaped up, and grabbed the gem in his mouth. Forge, suddenly feeling something missing on him, put his hand over the spot there the Chaos Gem was, and felt that it was not there. He then turned, and so did the rest of the group, and saw that Buster happily had the gem in his mouth. “Nobody move!” Forge exclaimed. “''No, sudden, movements.'' We don’t want to scare him.” “Now, now Buster, be a good boy and give us the gem back.” Erik cooed at the robot dog, who sat there happily. “Come on, good boy.” Alkira added, patting her knees. Buster turned his head happy, but confused about this new attention he was getting. “That’s it, good boy.” Forge remarked, taking another step closer, with his hands almost touching the gem. “Look, it’s working.” Fixer exclaimed from the back. Suddenly, Buster took a step back, and swallowed the gem whole. Everyone gasped, then turned to Fixer. “Great, thank a lot.” Erik groaned angrily. “Umm, guys?” Fixer realized, as he pointed at Buster. Everyone tuned back around, and saw that Buster was twitching, and jolting electrically. “What’s going on?” Forge shuddered. Suddenly, Buster began coughing, and barfing up huge amounts of slime by the bucket loads. The group backed away from Buster quickly to get away from the huge amount of sludge Buster was producing. “Fixer?!” Erik shuddered. “That gem.” Fixer gasped. “I must of triggered some kind of, power boost.” The entire group stepped back again, as Buster was producing slime at an alarming rate now. “If Buster does not stop, the whole village might get flooded!” Alkira exclaimed. Suddenly, Forge jumped in the air, over Buster’s slime, and got his hammer out ready to stop Buster for good. As the hammer came down, Buster dodged to the left, and Forge missed, landing in a puddle of slime. Fixer, Alkira and Erik all readied themselves to take Buster down. “We have to box him in!” Fixer exclaimed. “And it’s just slime, don’t worry about getting dirty.” “That’s easy for you to say.” Forge mumbled as he got back up, with a huge mess of slime on his face and chest. Fixer, Alkira and Erik were quite disturbed by Forge’s new look, and Buster used it to his advantage. He sprinted off, into the distance, and the team gave chase. .... Over in the Village Library, Dawn was reading an old history book at her desk contently, while Wake was looking board, staring out the window. Suddenly, Buster sprinted past the window, and Wake’ interest suddenly peaked. Erik and Fixer ran past trying to catch up to buster, but Wake just laughed at how silly they all looked. Dawn looked up, concerned about Wake’s sudden humor. “What’s so funny?” Dawn asked quite contently. Wake didn’t answer. Instead, he ran from the window, and straight out the door, still quite amused. “He, hey!” Dawn cried before she gently put a bookmark into the ancient book, and laid it on her desk. She then got up, and made her way to the front door, where she witnessed that Wake was watching the chase for Buster. Fixer, Alkira, Forge and Erik were standing around in Main’s Square, all trying hopelessly to catch the all too quick Buster. Buster backed into a corner with Forge about to grab him, but Buster spat a bucket load of smile on Forge, before speeding off again under Forge’s legs. Alkira gave case, and was about to catch Buster, but she slipped over a puddle of slime on the ground, and landed in it. While Buster was distracted with Alkira, Fixer caught Buster inside a trash can, and slammed the lid on top. As Fixer leaned on the trash can triumphantly, the trash can began to shake violently, before erupting in a green pillar of slime. Buster escaped the trash can, as the slime came crashing down onto the area below, covering the area around Buster in slime. It pushed Fixer, Alkira, Erik and Forge away, as Buster stood in the middle of the town square happily. “That’s, it.” Forge growled. He charged at Buster, hammer above his head, ready to destroy the little robot dog. Buster closed his mouth, as it began to drip with slime. “Forge, wait! I don’t think that’ll....” Fixer yelled, but it was too late. Like a high pressure hose, Buster spewed a concentrated stream of slime at Forge, that sent the bear flying straight over a few of Main Village’s buildings. “....Work.” Fixer ended disappointingly. “What’s going on here?!” Dawn exclaimed as she watched from the library door. Everyone turned to Dawn, kinda embarrassed she was watching, and they were all dirty from the slime. “Buster ate the Chaos Gem!” Erik replied. “And now it’s powered up, and is making a mess of everything!” Alkira added. “Have you tried distracting him with dog treats?” Dawn asked smartly. Not a word was said, as the obliviously in the idea made everyone drop their heads in shame. “Not, yet.” Fixer replied shamefully. Erik put his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a handful of metal nuts, as that’s what Buster liked to eat. “Buster!” Erik called as he placed the nuts on the ground. Almost instantly, Buster came speeding over, and skidded to a halt beside the treats. He then began to eat the treats, as everyone gathered around to watch. “So....” Fixer sighed, while watching Buster eat. “....Good thinking Dawn.” “But how will we get the gem out of him?” Alkira wondered out loud. Buster ate the treats, and looked up at everyone. He gave a happy little grin, before he exploded violently into a pile of metal and slime. Everyone flinched at the sudden destruction, only to find that Forge had destroyed Buster from behind, with his hammer. Forge stood there, motionless and breathless, as he dripped of slime from head to toe. Everyone was silent, as they saw Forge get back into an upright position. “Good. Riddance.” Forge groaned, wiping the slime off his face. The then pointed the hammer at the group. “If anyone of you, bring another slime spewing animal here, so help me I will smash it on the spot.” Everyone nodded quickly, as Forge turned around, and began huddling away from the group, and back to his cave for a nice, long bath. As Forge left the group, Fixer noticed the Chaos Gem, floating in what was left of Buster. He then picked it up, and looked at it cautiously “Who knew this thing could cause so much trouble.” Fixer wondered. “I might have an answer to that actually.” Dawn replied, taking the gem off Fixer. “Follow me.” Dawn added as she walked towards the library, with Fixer and Wake close behind. Erik was about to join them before he was halted by Alkira. “''Nuh uh'', you’re on clean up duty.” Alkira told the Okapi, when then groaned at his punishment for letting Buster get out of hand. .... Over in the library, Dawn showed Fixer a section from the book she was reading. “I was reading about what The Ancients used to power there many kinds of machines.” Dawn remarked before pointing to a picture. “Surprisingly enough, the Ancients that dwelled on this island, were separated from the main Ancient civilization, because they disagreed on how they all should be using their tech.” Dawn pointed out. “So being separated from the main Ancient culture, they didn’t use the same power supplies.” Fixer remarked, as he caught on what Dawn was thinking. “Exactly.” Dawn proudly remarked. “But it does not talk much more about it in this book.” Dawn added before turning to her book shelves. “Or any book here for that matter.” “Well that does not give us much hope.” Fixer sighed doubtfully. “Is there a book that has info about this power source they used?” “There is.” Dawn sighed. Fixer looked at her suddenly hopeful, but noticed Dawn had her doubts. “But it was stolen a few weeks ago, at the Book Awards. That’s the book the mysterious thief stole.” Trivia * This is the first episode to have all 14 Main Village characters. * The is the first episode to directly mention a character from Sonic Boom. ** Those characters being Dr Eggman, and Sticks the Badger. * This is the final episode for Part 1 in Season 1. * The episode title 'Working Overslime' is a joke on the phrase 'Working Overtime'. ** This is resent in the episode, as Dawn is working on researching about the Chaos Gem, while Erik is working about fixing Buster. Category:Episodes